


“You and me…? Sweating…?”

by Domika83



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drunk on Honey, F/F, High Maintenance Elsa, Honeymaren Needs A Drink, Smut, Training, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83
Summary: What's gonna happen when Elsa meets beautiful trainer at her gym... Sweat... Definetly sweat.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	“You and me…? Sweating…?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coven Witches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coven+Witches).



> Just some personal trainer AU crack smuty fic my witches wanted.

Elsa still didn`t know how she let Anna convince her to come to the cross box. She wasn't the biggest fan of exercise, she knew she should move more but this looked like a bad idea. 

It was the last day of the free week trial and she was torn whether to continue going. Her whole body was aching, her mind was trying to understand what the coach was talking about. _What is burpee, clean and jerk? Is this food?_ Because she was hungry.

Ryder was explaining the workout of the day and Elsa thought she could do it… Well survive it… Not kill herself! She thought she needed to figure out revenge for her sister.

Then her mind went completely blank… _Holly fucking shit! There is a goddess walking in and I'm a sweaty mess._

_Damn she looks amazing. Muscular body with really nice guns, long brown hair put in braid, deep honey eyes… Did I mention muscles? Those thighs could carry the whole world and that ass… I mean abs… Well actually ass too… Like she could crack a nut with thoes butcheaks…!_

She couldn't continue that trail of thought couse Ryder started counting and was supposed to do rather simple workout but nothing is as simple as it appears and soon she was cursing in her mind doing todays torture aka in 15 minute do as many reps as possible of 5 burpee, 10 kettlebell swings and 15 air squats.

What is so hard about getting on the ground and standing up again? Tournes out everything because burpees are the worst. Squats… They should be no problem but then your thighs start to burn cause you need to drop your hip bone below knees. 

It's mind blowing how an 8kg kettlebell can feel like 20 kg after 5 minutes. Elsa was exhausted but determined to keep going.

_No way I'm letting myself be seen as weak by The_ **_ASS_ ** _assin_ . _Damn that b👀ty…_

“Hey, Snowflake! It's not about the arms, use your legs more and squeeze your butt cheeks at the end.” Elsa heard a sweet soft voice and met with brown eyes when she looked up.

_Bad idea… Error…_ Elsa dropped kettlebell and the laud though snapped her out of trans and she started squating.

How is she supposed to do this for another 7 minutes when she could feel an intense stare? 

Last minute couldn't come quick enough. Elsa`s lungs and her whole body had enough. Slowly but steadily she was doing last repetitions of burpees and collapsed after ending sirene breathing heavily.

She heard someone kneeling next to her but was too spent to look up.

“You know Snowflake, I haven't seen someone so determined in a long time. You are natural. You belong here!” Elsa recognises that soft voice again and gives thumbs up.

_OMG! Thumbs up… How original Elsa…_

_***_

One year later

Elsa never thought that being dragged to the gym by her sister will end up like this. She actually liked all of this now and was looking forward to every workout. She got some muscles and improved her fitness in every aspect. Her body was becoming more and more as strong as her mind.

She became friends with The Assassin who`s name turned out to be as beautiful as the owner - Honeymaren. Elsa never had classes with her but Anna and Kristoff hang out a lot with Ryder and it naturally started to include Elsa and Maren.

It was easier to contain her arousal outside the gym because Maren liked her baggy clothes and Elsa was able to hold a conversation instead just drool over her strong body. They talked a lot and it was so easy, Elsa felt very comfortable with her. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardise their friendship.

Elsa was finishing a workout called “Grace” - 40 repetitions of clean&jerk for time, when she saw in the corner of her eye a familiar shape. She smiled internally and upped her tempo for the last five repetitions.

Her hands were holding the bar in a hookgrip making sure it's not gonna slip as she didn't like chalk and wanted to work on her grip strength. She started to pull the bar keeping it close to her legs, keeping her back tight and using her legs. When the bar got past the knees she speeded up and started to pull with her hands and used her hips to push the bar even more up then quickly throw her feet outside with a loud thud and turned forward elbows landing the bar on her shoulder and instantly squatting with the weight. She used momentum to bounce at the bottom and ease standing up. Nearly at the top she dipped down her legs and pushed the bar over her head. 

She loved the feeling of the bar in her hands, being able to move significant weight gave her thrill like no other exercise.

She also liked the feeling right after a workout when you knew you don`t have to do it anymore and your body was sore in a pleasant way. When she looked at Honeymaren she thought about other workouts she could do.

_Oh to be the bar in Marens hands, touched so tenderly and strongly, to feel a firm grip holding her… to be placed without a sweat on her shoulders and just_ … Elsa bite her lip and for a second lets the fantasies flow.

“Elsa?” a familiar voice broke her dream “I was wondering… Would you be interested in a personal training plan? I was observing your progress and it's really good and I feel like you are ready to tailor some things especially for you and maybe start in some competition” Maren asked.

“A personal plan… Erm to be honest I`ve never thought about it” Elsa admitted.

“Then maybe we could meet on saturday and I`ll show you what I have in mind and give you a sample of exercise I was thinking about and the whole concept?” Maren said.

“Oh, ok… That would be nice” Elsa agreed, smiling.

“Great! See you then on saturday at 12” Maren replied returning a smile and walking away to start her class.

_Wait, what…? But the club closes at 12… that would mean we're gonna be here all alone… together… lifting things in tight clothes… sweating… Omg what have I done?!?!_

***

Saturday couldn't come soon enough. Elsa was nervous because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to contain herself and will just jump on Maren.

When she came to the gym and saw her trainer her jaw dropped… _How in the hell am I gonna be able to focus when she looks like this_ … Maren was wearing black leggings that hugged her ties perfectly and emphasized the roundness of the glutes and tight pink tank top that exposed her back muscles.

Elsa swallowed loudly, took deep breath and braced herself for the unknown. She walked to Maren and said “Hi Maren! I'm ready for being destroyed”.

“Haha, Hi Snowflake!” Maren smirked “If we do this correctly you won't be able to walk tomorrow”.

_Fuck… Is she aware of what she is doing to me? My imagination already is strapping on._

“I`m afraid to ask what we're gonna do,” Elsa said, blushing.

“Don`t worry, you`re gonna like it” Maren winked “I`ll show you exercise that will help you get better and target some weaker points. Come to dumbbells with me and we`re gonna start.”

“Oh, What kind of cues do you prefer verbal, visual or touch?” Maren asked.

“Yes!”

“I mean all of the above” Elsa saved herself.

_Elsa, get a grip. This is just your friend with whom you would like to be more than that. Just calm down. You can do this!_

“Ok, so take two dumbbells, lean them on your shoulders, turn them parallel to your head and press up. Then while bringing them down do it slowly in 3… 2… 1… Good, now again for a total of 8 repetitions.” Maren instructed her.

"Keep your shoulder blades tight together" Maren said, putting her hand on Elsa's back, sending shivers through her body and igniting fire between her legs. 

_"Fuck my life. How can i handle this while she is touching me like that"._

When they found the maximum weight Elsa was able to lift they did 4 sets of 8 repetition and moved to the next exercise. They did 2 more on her arms and then Elsa found out her butt will be working next.

“Ok, this exercise is really great for glutes. You will be amazed how much weight your hips can push up” Maren said excitedly as she sat on the floor, her back glued to the bench.

She moved the already loaded bar over her legs and placed it on her hips. Elsa counted in her head how much weight was on it…

_… Holy hell. She is gonna lift 120kg with her hips…_

“Now what is important while doing hip thrusts is to squeeze your glutes in the up position, hold it for one second and then again slowly get it down this time I'm gonna count to 5 seconds. Look…” Maren said.

_I am looking… looking respectfully… Oh my, that girl has strong hips… I bet she can thrust forcefully really fast…_

“Elsa?”

“Elsa?”

“Oh, what?” Elsa's trail of thought was interrupted by hazel eyes looking at her with a smirk. “Now it's your turn” Maren happily announced.

Elsa was happy she already did some work cause she could hide her blush under exercise redness. 

“Next on the list is “Romanian deadlift, it'll work your hamstrings and glutes.Let me show you” Maren said, while walking to pick up the bar. She lifted it up and started to slowly let it down to just below her knees to quickly pull it up simultaneously pushing her hips forward and squeezing her glutes.

_Omg… is she just sticking out her booty in my face… I-.... I can`t..._

Elsa was mesmerised and blank for a moment. When her senses got back she felt something soft and hard in her hand. She started to look down when she heard…

“Elsa! Are you squeezing my butt?” Maren asked.

***

Maren fell in love with Elsa the moment she saw her doing a workout. It wasn`t very hard but it required will power to stay in the zone and keep a steady tempo. Maren was impressed. Elsa was also stunning, like a royal beauty that can decide your faith with a move of her finger.

_Hmm I wouldn't mind my faith being in blonds hands, touching, squeezing._

She could feel the blond looking at her when Maren came in. She was used to being looked at. Her body was well trained and both sexes were drooling over her more than she would like. They only cared about the exterior. That's why it was hard for her to get involved with people, nobody cared about her, her thoughts, her mind - just her body.

She had a different feeling about Elsa, there was something she couldn't name right away but she felt a pull towards blond. Strings in her heart were playing tender songs. She was happy her brother befriended Elsa's sister and they started to hang out and eventually become friends.

She was finally ready to make a move and see if Elsa feels the same. She arranged a training session and in hoping for a positive outcome she cleaned her apartment above the gym.

She felt Elsa was into her but wasn't ready to admit it, so Maren decided to play all her aces and go with full force. She knew all her right angles and picked some exercise she knew would work on Elsa's imagination.

What she wasn't expecting was the hand on her booty holding it tightly and feeling it. She saw in the mirror that Elsa had eyes shut and a smile on her face. 

“Elsa! Are you squeezing my butt?” Maren said, smirking, not moving.

Deep blue eyes opened and looked at her hand and actually only squeezed more. Then understanding appeared in them and Elsa jumped away like she'd burned herself.

“Omg! Maren… I am sorry… I have no idea what came into me…” Elsa starts to mumble. She hugged herself and started to look everywhere else then into Maren`s eyes.

“Elsa… Elsa… look at me please” Maren pleaded coming closer to the blond. 

Elsa just started to look even more like a tomato.

“Snowflake” Maren said softly and tenderly. 

_God, she is so sweet and cute my heart is melting. I need to lay it all out into the open and hope she feels the same._

“Snowflake” she repeated. “There`s something I need to tell you. I- … If you would actually want to continue to squeeze my butt I would really love that.” Maren said, smirking delicately seeing Elsa blue eyes on her. 

“I am in love with you for quite some time now and I can't pretend anymore that I see you just as a friend. I would like to be so much more than that...”

“I`ll come close to you now and I will kiss you if you`ll let me.”

Maren stopped just inches from Elsas lips and waited for any reaction that would indicate the blond wanted the same. She was about to just lose hope and retract when Elsa closed the distance and touched her delicately sending bolts of energy through Maren`s body.

After a few intoxicating seconds they parted and Maren looked in now hungry blue eyes and smiled.

“You have no idea how long I wanted this to happen” she said.

“Oh, I know Honey. I wanted this for a very long time too and I want more” Elsa replied with fire in her eyes. “I actually want you right now. All of you. I wanna feel you inside me” she said and closed the distance between them once again, this time more passionately. Her hands wandered from Marens arms to her back and squeezed round shapes.

Maren didn't need to hear more. She was working in sync with Elsas lips and was enjoying cold squeez. She stopped the kiss to look once again to Elsa's eyes, smirked and picked her up without sweat holding firmly her thighs while blond wrapped her legs around Maren`s waist and her hands grasped her neck.

Maren couldn't wait to get upstairs and pinned Elsa to the wall and started to kiss and nibble her beautiful porcelain skin at her neck looking for a pulse spot to mark her. Elsa`s delicate gasps and moans only made Maren want her more and pleasure her in every way she could.

“Take off your shirt Snowflake” Maren commanded and watched with awe how Elsa revealed her clearly aroused breasts and licked her lips. “Damn you are beautiful” Maren said looking deep in blue oceans making sure to see consent. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” she asked.

“Honey, less talking and more doing! I want you right now!” Elsa said biting her bottom lip and making Maren even more eager to please her love.

Maren started to kiss Elsa`s collarbone and went lower while her hand started to tease Elsa`s right nipple. Maren felt Elsa's chest arching her way in obvious want. Next thing she moves to kiss her left breast until she reaches a pointy nipple and licks it in swirl motion which results in another gasp. Then she starts to suck and nibble gently while her hand makes circle motions around the right nipple feeling it getting even harder. 

Maren hears Elsa`s faster breath and shy squeals and very quiet words “Maren… please… I- I can`t take it any longer…”. She smirks and moves her lips to the right nipple and repeats the procedure, she leans Elsa`s body on her thighs while her hands slide down a bit her leggins and panties just enough to have access to her wonderland.

She can smell Elsa`s juices and leaves for a second her soft breasts and kisses her slowly and tenderly before finding her clit and rubbing it in slow circles, which results in Elsa moaning into Marens mouth.

“Maaarren… please…” Elsa whispers again.

Maren slides fingers in Elsa's wet folds and starts to work her and moves to simultaneously suck and bite Elsa`s right nipple. She can feel Elsa`s climax is coming and starts to curl her fingers and work faster finding her sweet spot that makes Elsa's feet curl. After a few more pushes Elsa is over the edge and Maren continues her movement to let her ride out her orgasm.

“Oh… my...god… Maren… I-... That was wonderful” Elsa breaths out slowly trying to catch her breath. “Give me a second and I'll return the favour” she said smiling shyly.

“Oh I can't wait for that Snowflake but I just got started with you and I have a few more things planned for you first” Maren replies smirking. She resumes her hold on Elsa's hips and starts to walk upstairs. “Let me show you a few toys I have and you can choose our next play. I hope you didn't have other plans for today cause I`ve waited too long for this to let you go before this weekend ends.”

Elsa kisses her deepy and whispers “Just tell me you have a strap on and handcuffs...”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> For those who wanna know how look like the exercise that are mentioned:
> 
> Burpee - https://youtu.be/wS4OsJ4yzx4
> 
> Air squat - https://youtu.be/rMvwVtlqjTE
> 
> Kettlebell Swing - https://youtu.be/YSxHifyI6s8
> 
> Clean and Jerk - https://youtu.be/PjY1rH4_MOA
> 
> Shoulder press - https://youtu.be/M2rwvNhTOu0
> 
> Hip thrust - https://youtu.be/Zp26q4BY5HE
> 
> Rdl - https://youtu.be/_oyxCn2iSjU


End file.
